lonelydmfandomcom-20200213-history
Limit Breaks
Limit breaks are when you character gets beaten badly and then comes back with a vengence! Drive When your character is in a Limit Break fight, he can accumulate “drive”. When a character accumulates 10 or more points of drive, he has reached his limit. Drive can be accumulated in the following ways: Spend a healing surge : 1 point Miss all targets with an attack (at-will or encounter) : 1 point Miss all targets with an attack (daily): 2 points Becoming bloodied: 2 points Getting dropped : 6 points Spend an action point for drive (no other action point effects are triggered): 8 points When your character reaches 10 points, he has reached his limit. you can activate the limit by either using your second wind, or expending a standard action. Reaching your limit grants you a +2 limit bonus to attack rolls and defenses until the end of the encounter. You recover hit points as if you spend two healing surges. It also grants access to your limit break, which modifies your character’s existing powers or grants new abilities. Limit breaks are chosen at character creation, and can be retrained normally. Breaks Last Gambit This fight cannot be won with measured strikes. You go all out, giving and receiving no quarter. Encounter * Martial, Limit Minor Action Effect: You gain combat advantage against all enemies Whenever you attack, you provoke opportunity attacks from your enemies. When enemies attack you, they provoke opportunity attacks from you. Heroic Effect: Your opportunity attacks deal +4 bonus damage. Paragon Effect: Your opportunity attacks deal +8 bonus damage. Epic Effect: Your opportunity attacks deal +12 bonus damage. Surge of Speed Everything around you moves slow, as if through water. You dance around the battlefield faster than any enemy can hope to follow. Encounter * Martial, Limit Minor Action Effect: You gain a +4 bonus to AC versus opportunity attacks and a +2 bonus to your speed. Once per turn as a free action, you may spend two healing surges to make a basic ranged or melee attack as an extra action. You can shift as a minor action. Heroic Effect: you gain a +2 limit bonus to AC and Reflex. Paragon Effect: you gain a +3 limit bonus to AC and Reflex. Epic Effect: you gain a +4 limit bonus to AC and Reflex. Desperate Foundations Desperation drives you to perfect the fundamentals of your technique. You batter your foes with flawless attacks and feints. Encounter * Martial, Limit Minor action Effect: Once per turn as a free action when you hit with an at-will power, you may spend a healing surge to make that hit a critical hit. Heroic Effect: You gain a +1 bonus to attack with at-will powers. Paragon Effect: You gain a +2 bonus to attack with at-will powers. Epic Effect: You gain a +3 bonus to attack with at-will powers. Tireless Technique You are capable of performing manuevers that would normally exhaust you over and over using your newfound surge of energy. Encounter * Martial, Limit Minor Action Heroic Effect: Choose one encounter power you know. Once per turn as a free action, you may spend three healing surges to recover use of that power. Paragon Effect: Choose one encounter power you know. Once per turn as a free action, you may spend two healing surges to recover use of that power. Epic Effect: Choose one encounter power you know. Once per turn as a free action, you may spend one healing surge to recover use of that power.